


Mine

by xczr4 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xczr4
Summary: Oikawa woke up from an accident that had happened to him and he could not remember anything. All he knows is someone who claims him to be his husband.But that was a mistakes and he could not change it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my dear friend Maria! Happy Birthday! Finally, I decided to make kurooi multichapters. 
> 
> Because of her, I'm crazy about Kurooi now. Fuck.
> 
> Uh ... yeah, here we go

There, the brunette boy was shaking. He was curling up, hugging his knees while drowning his face into his knee. He cried shiver sobbing. Lost way back to his parents loss. 

What he is aware of today is only that around him, no one can possibly help him to get him home. Although he is still not old enough to understand about her own home address. What the boy could do was just sitting under a tree that was even a little scary with the cold wind that pierced his porcelain skin. 

He was terrified, very frightened, until his body trembled not because of the cold air. Not. But for fear that she is only alone. He was left alone. He has no one. He has no one who cares. He was only created by God to end alone. He was only—

Suddenly, when the boy was still sobbing, he felt the skin warm and warmer. It made him pause from his sobbing. He lifted his face from his wet knee, showing his wet and messy face, his brown eyes still sparkling full of tears. White eyes become a little red because of heat. 

At that time, he realized that his thoughts turned out wrong. He is not alone. _He is not alone_. 

There was a boy who ups with him. He has black sharp hair. The boy tilts his head due to curiosity towards the others. His hand touches the brown-haired boy's arm. The touch was warm. The brunette felt more comfortable and comfortable when the black hair decided to sit next to him without a words.

The brunette, somehow, stopped crying. He became very calm when the black hair wrapped his arms into his hips, and slightly dragged him to his closer approach. Eventually the two of them stuck together tightly.

Afterwards, the brunette realizes that the surrounding world is instantly changing. 

It all changed. Now, he's great, he's become a teenager. He realizes that he is now in the gymnasium with his turquoise green drill shirts. He sits leaning on the wall. He looked around, there were a lot of volleyball balls scattered and the nets were still attached.

But the place was silent. He realized that it was quiet. But he doesn't feel lonely. He did not feel that he was alone.

Because there is warmth that hugged it. The body feels heavy, yet warm and soothing. He smells a fresh deodorant scent mixed with other fragrant oils. Somehow, he liked it a lot. He can inhale that scent for the rest of his life. 

He hears the buzz next to him. Warmth. Weighing. Aroma. He realizes that he is not alone.

There was a very handsome young man, sleeping on his shoulders with a steady breath and an arm encircling his hips, covering it firmly even when the black hair was asleep. The brunette smiled gently and moved her hand to comb another hair plan. He gets the buzz out of it, maybe a way to tell the brunette that he is comfortable and he has to keep doing that.

So he did.

Again, the circumstances change instantaneously.

Like never before, that he felt warm and comfortable. Not like that. This time is different. He felt anxious and frightened. The brunette felt that he was missing. Inside of him, something is missing, and that is very important. But he knew, now, he could not do anything. 

Stand by using a neat setting before the eyes of everyone who is drawn to him. He looked around again with caution, still feeling the restlessness in his heart that he did not understand, it was like a lifetime of fear. 

And he realized that he was now on the altar.

It made his heart stalled when he learned that he would marry. He continues to think of who is his partner. And he could not but think of a man accompanying him in the previous two events. 

But the brunette knows, that this time, there is nothing wrong.

But when he gets a happy cheers around it, everything turns black.

* * *

The tool releases a constant beep sound. He smelled that unmiscidity was the alcohol and disinfectant. His head was a little sick, his legs felt numb, his right arm felt stiff, but he still attempted to open his eyes slowly.

The first he saw after the brown eyes of milk was open was a slightly blurred white ceiling. He softly tights his eyes so that his vision becomes clearer. The constant beep sound is still heard in his ears, his limbs still hurt when he moves his head slowly. 

He softly tights his eyes with a slow while sweeping the surrounding environment slowly.

"Tooru ... "

He listened to the voice from next to him, and it took a few seconds until he finally realized that the one who spoke was someone who stroking his hair gently. 

He looked slowly sideways to capture the man's face. He got a smile from the man, a very gentle smile as if he was grateful because he still had plenty of time in the world. The man moves his hand from his hair to his cheeks and snores the relief.

"Good morning," he spoke softly even with his heavy and slightly rude voice. 

He still does not speak, too confused by what he faced now. The man who is next to him, can not be in the deny, very handsome. He has sharp dark hair, has a firm jawline, and sharp eyes—but so gentle. He wears a black shirt with a loose tie, and his bag is attached to the seat he is now in. His great hand had his face blown with a smile.

The brunette man is still scolming his eyes as if looking for an explanation of everything to anyone. Because he did not understand anything.

"Did you feel something?" He heard the man beside him ask. He was still silent, only seeing the man who asked him. "I'll call the doctor briefly."

And then the man stood up, approached his face and kissed his forehead gently before leaving the room.

He still sees around, the beep still sounds, the smell of alcohol and disinfectant still smelled, the white wall around it, the bed that he had. He raised his left hand slowly and learned that there was an infuse attached to his. Even after a few minutes since he woke up, he just realized that he is now in the hospital.

He did not understand and did not remember what had happened to him until he could be in the hospital. He also could not do not think of a man who had waited for him before. 

Not long, then the man he thought was back into the room with a doctor. The man stood on the bed opposite the Doctor who was checking it. The doctor opened his shirt and emphasized a cold stethoscope head on his chest.

"What are you feeling, Oikawa-kun?" The doctor asked. Maybe it is. Because he looked at him. "What is your head hurt?"

He did not understand who Oikawa was, but maybe the doctor spoke to him. So he just nodded.

"It's okay, it's already unusual, maybe also the effect of the drug. You've been unconscious for two days, it's natural with what you're experiencing right now. Take a break more," He replied, turn his attention to another man after lifting his stethoscope and tidy up his shirt. "And Kuroo-san, please don't let Oikawa-kun think too much because it's not good for him."

He saw that the man named Kuroo had nodded, "Sure, doctor, thank you."

"And there is something I should confirm at this time," Doctor replied. Turning his attention back to the brown-haired man still lying. "Who's your name, son?"

He just looked at the doctor. His name, right, he didn't know his name. Who is he? He heard some time ago that he was called Oikawa and Tooru, but is it true? Why did he not know his own name? He featured his restless face, frowning his eyebrows sadly, he looked around again as if seeking answers. But the doctor and the man beside him just silent.

"What happened?" Finally he asked, his first sentence after he realized. His voice was slow and hoarseny, she barely even heard his own voice.

Kuroo snores, stroking his cheeks gently, and decides to tell him after a few seconds since he asked a question. "You crash."

" ... Crash?"

"Yes," said Kuroo. "But now it's fine, there's nothing to worry about, you don't have to think about anything. I am here with you."

Some of those sentences are calming. But in part, of course, it. Because he can not remember anything.

"Do you recognize me?" he asks. A little strange with the question. Because the fact is, he did not even know about himself, and the man who still grasped his hand with one hand, and the other to his face, looked at him gently.

"Of course I recognize you," he replied. "Very recognize you. You are a very strong, very good beautiful young man, very concerned with everything, always working hard. You're a clever young man, a cheerful one, whom I love, Oikawa Tooru."

Kuroo's answer makes his heart stop briefly. He processes the meaning of his sentence. But one sentence can mean nothing but what is. Namely that he loves him. It makes itself seem to lose its gravity. Why did he not understand anything? About him, even about himself.

" _Who_ are you?" he asks nervously.

Kuroo smiled, his eyes interpreted a million meanings, his thumb wiffing his cheeks. "I'm your husband."

Oikawa's eyes widen. Husband. "Why? "

"Because we love each other," said Kuroo with light and easy. As if it were the easiest answer all over the world. 

Oikawa gets confused, his head is a little sick, his eyebrows scrunk when he is still staring at Kuroo. "I—I can't—"

Kuroo emphasizes his thumb to Oikawa's lips, he aims to stop his sentence. "Shh. It's okay. I know, you did lose your memory for a while because of an accident. But you don't have to worry, it will slowly come back. In the meantime, I'll stay with you always."

Oikawa bowed his face. He still does not remember anything, and it makes him sad, very sad. He forgot the man close to him, he forgot about his memories, he forgot all the things he had lived and forgotten all the things he had done and he would have made his close person feel sad, he would have been sad because—

"Hey, that's okay, Tooru. I'm here, you don't need to mind the sorts. We will start again and help you to remember slowly. It's okay," Kuroo told him before putting a kiss on his forehead again.

"Sorry ... " Oikawa felt that his eyes felt a little stinging. He hardened it, and it turned out that there was one two tears falling. "I'm sorry ... "

Kuroo snorting, he blushes Oikawa's cheeks with his palm. "No need to apologize. We'll be fine, okay? You have to re-rest."

Kuroo took a glass on the table and he filled it with water then helped Oikawa to drink it. "Take a rest. Don't think too much about anything. We'll discuss it slowly when you're allowed to go home."

Oikawa nodded, and he obeyed Kuroo— _his_ husband.

* * *

Oikawa was allowed to go home three days later, while making sure he was really okay. For three days since she was aware of the hospital and lost his memory, Kuroo was really there for him. 

He is not always twenty-four hours accompanying Oikawa, he needs to work, judging by how often he attends meetings (he tells Oikawa), Kuroo is the boss of a company, perhaps as a boss or even more High than it was seen from his appearance.

But most of the time, Kuroo always accompany him. And at Oikawa's own request, Kuroo tells a few fun stories from his past with him. That turned out, they were both friends since college.

There is an unexplainable strangeness in Oikawa's chest when hearing it. Kuroo doesn't really tell the details, but he may make sure that it won't overaffect his health. Of course, it would be good if Oikawa immediately remembers everything, but all that is too enforced, of course not better. So Kuroo just tell me lightly, not too often, and easy to accept.

Of course Oikawa was pleased, because it turned out their relationship started far when the beginning of college, they were roommates, made friendships, then became lovers, and eventually married. Oikawa could not but feel happy, but also there was sadness in his chest because, still, he wanted to remember their memories, what they went through, what they did. But still, still can not. And when Oikawa kept thinking of it, sometimes his head became hurt.

Kuroo forbade him from trying to remember, he convinced him that his memory will recover as time goes by. But Oikawa believes that Kuroo is also saddened by his friend, his best friend, as well as his husband loses memory. Even about him. But Kuroo did not show the sadness. He continued to smile when gazing at Oikawa, as if grateful that Oikawa survived the accident was enough.

During college, Kuroo focused on his studies and Oikawa attended a volleyball club on his campus. But Kuroo quit college in the third year for replacing his father who died at the time in his company. And Oikawa stopped playing volleyball due to his knee injuries. Then they decided to live together.

The story is quite simple, but it looks very meaningful. And that would be more meaningful if Oikawa could remember it. But he knew he could not. The story almost makes Oikawa frustrated, his head depressed and hurt, he cries almost screaming, but Kuroo is there for him. He kept her calm while hugging him, kissing his head and mumbled the words of sorry a lot.

Oikawa understood one thing why he could marry and choose Kuroo in his previous memory. Because he knew that Kuroo was very good, he was indeed seen, from his face, his gaze, his touch, and his treatment to Oikawa that he did love him. Oikawa could not be more than grateful that there was Kuroo in his life, even when he couldn't remember anything.

For two days since he woke up, Oikawa became a quiet, he was more silent and listened to Kuroo, a regular physician, and two of the same nurses who sometimes explained some of his current circumstances.

But on the third day, Oikawa was slightly more able to accept the situation. It was all thanks to Kuroo who always convinced him. So Oikawa accepted him, Kuroo was right, he was convinced he would soon be raising his day by day. All he needs to do is not think too badly and try to calm down.

He began to smile naturally when he was allowed to go home on the third day, evening. Oikawa wondered why Kuroo decided to take him home at midnight, almost a blind morning. And when Oikawa asks, Kuroo just replied, "It would be better if you go home and rest at home, Tooru." and Oikawa nodded. Oikawa could not stop thinking about how the house they chose to spend the rest of their lives together.

When Kuroo took him home using his car—Oikawa could not deny that his car was very fancy, and he was convinced that it was very expensive, he asked them to stay.

"Osaka," Kuroo replied when he was busy driving. "We are now in Osaka, Tooru."

Oikawa nod to the window of the car, looking out, sweeping the surroundings. "Hmm, why are we in Osaka?"

"Because my father's company is here. It would be easier if we stayed here, right?"

"You're right. Forgive me," replied Oikawa, a little moody.

"Stop it," Kuroo snort, take one hand from the steering wheel and hold Oikawa's hand next to it, squeezing tightly. "You have to stop apologizing."

Oikawa looked at Kuroo who was still focused on the road even when he tried to convince him, maybe he was cautious when carrying Oikawa on the highway. "Yes .... Sorry."

Kuroo snorting again. He raises his hand and ruffled his brown hair. "I told you, stop it. Now just rest, we'll be right up."

"I'm every day always resting in bed and you told me a rest again? Maybe you need a rest because it always keeps me even on the sidelines of your mislord. You have to watch yourself too."

"I will rest when I get home."

"You must," Oikawa supported his chin to his palm, overseeing the outer state with a thin interest. Their journey was silent, there were hardly any words after that, and it just made Oikawa feel guilty.

He attempted to break down an awkward silence, thinking something, whatever it was. "How long have we been married?" and immediately Oikawa regreded him. How can he ask something sensitive like that?

"One month," said Kuroo lightly. Oikawa could not miss the strangeness in his voice, but he ignored it, probably because of his hearing in the cold blind morning, or just his feelings.

"Means we still include a new bride, right?" Oikawa smiled, "How cute it is. "

Oikawa hid how sad that he could still not remember. He forgot everything. Because of every truth that came into his ears, he could not overlook the jolt in his heart. How can it all happen to him, on Kuroo. They had just married, formed a new life together, and then not long ago, an accident led him and caused him to lose his memory.

He felt guilty, of course, it was because of his mistake because he was careless in driving so the accident. But he also did not want it if all were to sacrifice his memory. He probably understands what Kuroo felt about the truth that he forgot everything. 

Kuroo largely did not slap him, but somehow, Oikawa could always read from his eyes when he recounted their past. That Kuroo also felt lost. Still, he's almost a million times reminding that it's okay, and he'll recover slowly, as time goes by.

"We're up," Kuroo tells.

Oikawa nooped out the window again before he got out of the car. A bit stuned to a very large luxury house for two people. "Isn't this too big?"

Kuroo parked his car in the garage. "Yes? And this my, I managed to convince you."

He took his bag before exiting, when Kuroo got out of the car and opened the trunk to eject the suitcase. "I do not believe the house of this registration only we stayed in both. No assistants or anything?"

Kuroo frowned, at the time, Oikawa feared that there was wrong in his words or his treatment, or he made a mistake that could hurt Kuroo. "There are, two people." said Kuroo. "But most of us are working on our own."

Oikawa smiled and sang into understanding when Kuroo walked to open the front door. He looked right left looking around the still dark, of course, it was still a blind morning. "Emm ... " He gets buzz from the rest when they enter the house. "Why are our homes so far away from neighbors?"

Kuroo who walked in front of him stopped, his back facing Oikawa. Once again, Oikawa feared that he also made a mistake again at this point. Yes, of course he made a mistake, because he did not remember anything. So maybe always ask something, the smallest thing, to Oikawa can make Kuroo sad or even angry.

"It's okay, there's no particular reason," said Kuroo, reversing his body facing Oikawa, pulling the body of Oikawa approaching and sticking to him. Oikawa was a little jolt because of the touch and closeness. Kuroo's left hand circles his hips, while his right hand touches his neck to his cheeks. "We always enjoy all _our_ own."

Oikawa's back is shivering because of the low voice of Kuroo in his ears. Kuroo is taller than him, so he tilts his head upwards to see clearly that Kuroo gaze is aimed at him and only him. The eye contains a million meanings, Oikawa does not understand, there is a strange hole in his eyes that can not be explained.

Maybe it's just love.

"You know ... " Kuroo speaks with a low, weld his cheeks with a thumb and smile. "I really _miss_ you."

Oikawa did not know what that meant. For of course, Kuroo doesn't have to miss him, because every day he's always there with him, he knows Kuroo can always see him every day. Although, well, he can't remember anything. But when he thought about it, he felt that there was a warm lip sticking to his lips.

Oikawa's eyes were not able to do anything. He just stood there—almost wobbly if Kuroo did not hold him, and received, not even reciprocated when Kuroo's lips continued to gently and steadily hold his lip. Oikawa immediately sought a grip when Kuroo bit his lower lip, he held a tight front of the coat that Kuroo used.

Kuroo's hand moved from his cheeks to his jaw then behind his neck. Push him closer and squeeze his lips deeper. Kuroo makes use of Oikawa's slightly open lips because of the slightest look for oxygen to incorporate his tongue into. Oikawa's hand jerking the coat with a slight moan when sensing how much Kuroo's expert makes it. 

The kiss that Kuroo was given was greedy, soft but very deep, slow but hungry. As if Kuroo poured his whole feelings. Oikawa lost his memory, but he would lie if he did not feel anything from it all. The warmth of Kuroo, the mouth of the tooth lips and the Kuroo's tongue, Kuroo's aroma, Kuroo's touch. It all feels very strange, perhaps it is all the familiar feeling that the meeting has stored in its unconscious nature. _May_.

So, despite a slight shaking, Oikawa ventured to spread his hand to Kuroo's neck, embracing his neck and pulling him closer—even though they no longer had a distance. Then, as if it were instincts and obligations, Oikawa countered the kiss.

After all, he _is_ his husband.


End file.
